


Headcanon: Kensei + food

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: More Bleach on my tumblr ataba-ridemerenjiLink to this posthere





	Headcanon: Kensei + food

**Author's Note:**

> More Bleach on my tumblr at [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> Link to this post [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/180490851138/headcanon-kensei-food)

  * He cooks a lot, and obviously he’s really good at it
  * He makes a lot of healthy stuff but Kensei has a gift for making it taste good. Even  _cauliflower rice_  (blegh).
  * You’re often very vocal with your appreciation, which, he likes, but.
  * But.
  * There’s this one thing you do, that maybe  _probably_   _ **definitely**_  drives him insane:
  * Once in a while, he whips up something utterly sinful, indulgent, and delicious. A creamy mac and cheese. A bowl of steaming tonkotsu ramen with rich broth and fatty chashu. The most mind-bending, dense, thicccc butter pound cake you’ve ever tasted.
  * When he does, your eyes roll back, eyelids flutter shut in enjoyment, and you let out a closed-mouth “ _mmmmmmm_ ” while chewing in blissful contentment.
  * That’s how he knows the food is  _good_  good, and there’s something riveting about the way you shut out everything else to just savour something he made.
  * Watching your reaction is both satisfying and frustrating for Kensei:
    * 1) Not that he would admit to needing your approval ( _”You like it? Tch. Of course you do.”_ ), but having it feels damn good. Like a booster shot straight to his ego. 
    * 2) Seeing you with that expression of ecstasy is stoking a steadily growing hunger in him – he wants to make you make that face again, and this time, there will be  **no**  food involved.




End file.
